Nine Stars
by Lady Michiko
Summary: Tsunasyoshi Sawada, Average girl counting nine stars in nine nights. WAIT! WHAT! your wish will come true if you complete counting in nine days! NO WAY right! WHAT! she's in love with Yamamoto Takeshi! WAIT THERES MORE! he's in love with kyoko! This is getting messy and all. GIOTTO DO SOMETHING! AU! NON-MAFIASH. ONE SIDED TAKESHIxTSUNA. KYOKOxTAKESHI. GIOTTOxTSUNA. ONESHOT! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***_Nine Stars_***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Sorry for grammar/Spelling errors. Did my best though**

" _Twinkle twinkle little star, look above and watch the stars._

 _Point a finger up above; make a wish when you count nine,_

 _Twinkle twinkle little star, does my wish will be grant this time."_

 **Tsuna~**

"One"

Taking chances, and risk, that's not really my thing but,

"Two"

There's a myth that old/modern people believes,

"Three"

That when you count nine stars,

"Four"

Within nine days,

"Five"

They said that you could make a wish,

"Six"

If you complete counting,

"Seven"

Nine starts within nine days

"Eight"

That your wish will come true

"Nine"

At the Ninth day of counting,

There's nothing to lose if try right? It's just only nine days. Maybe, just maybe, my wish will come true. That hopefully he will, that he would also love me back.

Sighing I close my eyes as I stare up at the starry sky.

"Tsuna-chan! What are you doing? Can I share table with you?" taken by surprise, I jerk my head to see a tall raven holding a tray of food and drinks.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun! O-Of course!" his name is Yamamoto Takeshi, he's the reason behind why I'm counting stars, he's my classmate. Between our house and some few blocks away from their house is a café, like me Yamamoto-kun always seems to go in this same café even though they have a sushi restaurant.

We were really not that close but, there is this one time when the café was packed up and there's no available sit, he asked me like a while ago if he can share a table with me, and since I know him; I let him. The memory was still fresh in my mind.

While he was busy drinking his choice of drink, I was busy reading a book titled 'The fault in our stars' by 'John green' then, because of that book we gradually became close. The conversation was like one sided, him talking more like storytelling, while I observed him with a smile. I still remember how I was mesmerized by his eyes, it was beautiful that made my heart beats wildly on my ribcage every time we locked eye.

Okay back to reality~

"Haha~ Is there something in my face Tsu-chan?" he ask smiling at me

"W-Wah! N-No t-there's nothing in it, w-why y-yamamoto-kun?" I ask, embarrassed, why? I was caught staring at him.

"Why? Do I look like Augustus Waters Already?" he said doing some corny pose, closing three of his fingers (Middle,ring, pinky fingers) making his pointer and thumb finger left in a check position as he held it under his chin.

By the way, Augustus Waters is a fictional character from the book I've mention before.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun can't be Augustus Waters if he's still hasn't find his Hazel Grace" Hazel grace is also another fictional character, the leading lady.

His eyes softens whilst he smile, his voice was very soft when he speak

"And how sure are you that there's still no hazel grace in my life?" He answers

" _E-Eh? S-so it's true Yamamoto-kun might have a girlfriend already"_ there was a long period of silence since I decided to keep quiet for a while.

"Do you want to know?" Yamamoto-kun ask with seriousness

"W-Who?"

He grins at me "Secret" then suddenly he wink. Damn this guy, he made my heart go Doki Doki again.

 **The Next Day~**

 **Location: School gymnasium**

Everyone was watching the baseball game between the Nami high jr. against Kokuyo Jr. everyone is cheering including me. Yamamoto-kun's best sport is baseball. While he plays, all his goofiness and playfulness will vanish like it was nothing, and it will change into a serious and mature one, then he hit the ball.

"Homerun!"

"Wow! You're so good Takeshi-kun!" shouted an orange haired female whom I recognize as Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Y-You're so cool Yamamoto-kun~!" would I want to lose cheering? NO! .ha. well that was embarrassing. But suddenly he winked making me smile.

' _Can we be together please? Please? Please?'_

Tonight is my third night counting stars, I wasn't able to go to the coffee shop since I helped my mom baked some Tiramisu cake, I was excited to make a cake to eat but mom said that it's for the newly moved people next door.

There's a lot of stars tonight, like as if telling me that my wish will finally come true. Six more nights to go and finally I could make a wish.

Yamamoto-kun texted me that night telling the obvious that I wasn't in the cafe, seeing the sad emoticon he place after the simple message, it made my heart flutters that somehow he missed my presence. That night we talked all night about his practice game today. It was really a good night.

But the next day, I was devastated, to knew that I lost my favorite book, I searched everywhere, in the bookshelves, under the table, under my bed, in the powder room, kitchen, garden but lady luck despise me today. I totally lost it. I tried asking my mom but she rubbed me away telling me I might have forgotten it at my locker.

I was sad when I get to the cafe, again, I start counting nine stars, again, the sky was full of stars, it was very bright and pretty.

"You're looking up the sky again tsu-chan haha" yamamoto said.

"Y-yamamoto-kun!"

"Seems like you're counting something, what was it?" he ask while settling down.

"A-Ah! It's nothing, the stars are really pretty that's all."

"Well, I don't really see those constellation but I have to agree with you, the stars are really beautiful" he smiles while he look up above, I could feel my face gets hotter at the moment so I look above too.

"Yea"

That night we talked about a lot of things again, and somehow I shared my pain of losing my book but only to get comforted by him. I didn't expect that within 3 days, there are so many unexpected things that happened.

The sixth night, I got home late since I was held back in school doing a project, while walking home I decided to count stars again, then I was surprise to see Yamamoto behind me.

"H-Hey Tsuna? I wanted to tell you something but i-I'm kinda nervous" he said then he suddenly hugged me from behind then whispered,

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow, for sure I'll have the courage to tell you. Good night Tsuna" he said before leaving. My heart was left beating wildly in my ribcage. He said he will tell me something tomorrow, three nights left but maybe my wish was kind of advance?

The following day, Yamamoto reminded me again to meet him at the usual cafe

' _Could it be? That my wish could finally be fulfilled?'_

 **Café~**

"Tsuna, I'd want to ask out Kyoko" why do I have the feeling that he said it wrong. I didn't expect that this is what he's going to say.

"W-what?"

"I'd want to ask out Kyoko, I think I'm in love to her, I just don't want to sit around and waste time, help me please?" he said.

It seems that cat got my tongue, I can't utter a word, I feel like there's something stuck on my throat. I want to cry so badly but I can't.

"I-I see, S-Sure I'll help you" my voice was near in cracking, Yamamoto hugged me back to his goofy attitude, my heart was shattering. I didn't expect that I will go home that night, crying hard. Well at least I didn't cry in front of him but hell. It hurts, it hurts so much. It's true, they said 'Don't expect something if you don't want to get hurt'. It hurts, I assumed that he will somehow confess to me. I assumed that when he winked, it was directed to me, but I was wrong from the beginning, the smiles that I thought that it was for me was not mine.

Why?

Why something like this does happens? I still haven't finish my nine nights yet it seems Mr. Faith or Ms. Destiny did slap my face telling me that we weren't meant for each other.

Then the next day, I asked kyoko if she could meet me tonight at the café, I was praying deep inside that she would reject and said that she's busy, but all my hope shatters when she agreed.

I told yamamoto the good news and he was so happy about it, all I did was ask her to meet me there, for me it was a bad news. Tonight is my eighth night, one night left and I will have to make my wish.

"Nine"

Should I still continue counting? I was so confused yet I still counted.

And how irony life could be, the ninth night of my nine stars counting, was the night I brought Kyoko to Yamamoto, if only it was me he was looking at.

"T-Takeshi-kun, what's this?" Kyoko ask.

"K-Kyoko, I-I developed some feelings for you for a while" Yamamoto-kun nervously said.

I turn around to the point my back was facing them, I don't want to witness how they confess their love to each other. It's too painful to see.

It's my Ninth night tonight, am I really late for my wish?

Supposedly, my wish is to becomes Yamamoto-kun's lover, but I think tonight, it will change. That hopefully, the right one for me, will come.

I ran as fast as I can, looking up above, counting stars.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

There are few stars tonight

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

I hope I could count nine

"Eight"

I cried even more when I can't find any stars left. I kept looking until I bumped into someone.

"Ouch"

"Are you okay?" ask a deep voice behind me

"You're Tsuna right? This is yours right? I found it in our garden" the man has a blond hair sticking up in the air, he has blue eyes and a gentle smile plastered on his handsome face

"Thanks for the cake by the way, I live in next door" he said with a smirk.

But then, in his shirt, it's not too big but my eyes noticed it.

"Ah! I forgot, I'm Giotto"

" **Nine"**

 **End~**

 **Hope you enjoy this one shot story thank you for reading!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Jaaa~**


	2. NOTE(IMPORTANT)

**ONCE AGAIN! (NOTE)**

 **GOOD NEWS, LONG STORY SHORT. I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY THE DAY AFTER MONDAY, OR IF I WILL GET LUCKY TO WRITE IT ALL DOWN TODAY, I MIGHT UPDATE EARLIER LIKE TOMORROW! I WILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER I SWEAR! UNTIL THEN PLEASE WAIT.**

 **I WILL UPDATE 3 STORIES AT ONCE, (DREAM IDOL, VARIA'S GIRL AND CHAIN OF MEMORIES) I GOT SOMEONE TO BETA-D THIS STORIES SO YAYYY! AND ALSO! I'LL BE POSTING 2 NEW ONE. A SEQUEL TO NINE STARS (YAYYY!) AND A NEW ONE. STILL DON'T KNOW THE TITLE. ANYWAYS. JAAAA. I STILL NEED TO CONTINUE WRITING. BYEBYE…**


End file.
